


You're the problem

by WorldWarYee



Series: The underlying issues to address [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldWarYee/pseuds/WorldWarYee
Summary: We've had the Logan angst, his underlying issues are addressed, but what about Virgil?





	1. Everything ended fine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is back! And as sad as ever!
> 
> I really liked this little thing I created so I added more! I plan on doing one of these for each of the sides and though I wanted them to stand on their own you'll probably have to read them in order for things to make sense
> 
> (This one starts off basically just before the last one ended)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the 2nd totally unnecessary instalment of this series <3

Virgil almost instantly regretted telling Logan that they needed a break

 

It was stupid and he was stupid for doing it

 

He was just being selfish, he wanted Logan to do something he wasn't comfortable doing just so that Virgil would feel better

 

That's basically abuse

 

He had seen how much what he said upset Logan, he made him that upset, just because he felt insecure, that wasn't Logan's fault

 

Virgil took a small box from under his bed and pulled his sleeve down

 

For a split second he was confused by the bandage there

 

But of course it was there

 

He thought about how disappointed Logan would be if Virgil took it off to do that again, they had a deal, he was just being stupid and selfish again

 

Unable to deal with his emotions Virgil began to pace around his room, kicking the wall when he got to it

 

The same thoughts kept on running through his mind, getting louder and louder with every step he took

 

You're abusive, you don't deserve him, you make him worse, you make all of them worse, you make Thomas worse, you're the problem

 

Eventually when reaching one of the walls he let a sob escape him and dropped to the floor, leaning against the wall

 

All he wanted to do was hurt himself in any way he could, he was to blame, he was the problem, he messed up

 

But he couldn't

 

He promised Logan and Logan would only hate him more if he broke that promise

 

So Virgil continued to cry, his hands pushing on the sides of his head in a hopeless attempt to get the thoughts to stop, unknowingly leaning against the same wall as Logan at that moment

 

\--------------------

 

Of course, at dinner, Patton immediately noticed that Virgil had been crying

 

He tried to cover it up by saying he was listening to a sad song but he was sure no one believed him, he gave himself away by stupidly looking at Logan after he said it

 

No one even tried to stop him from leaving as soon as he could, probably because Logan had bigger problems than him, had bigger problems  _ because  _ of him

 

So Virgil went back to pacing around his room, not sure what else he could do, he needed a way to relieve some of his self-hatred and his old method was out

 

He was interrupted suddenly by the door opening, startling Virgil and causing him to fall to the floor with a shout

 

It was Roman

 

“Oh, sorry Virge”

 

\--------------------

 

Everything ended fine

 

He got Logan back and they finally told the others about what had been going on

 

Everything ended fine

 

Everything was perfect

 

Virgil should be happy

 

Virgil was happy

 

There was nothing else

 

He definitely had no underlying issues to address

 

Everything was fine


	2. Crash and burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating recently, I've been at a family thing for a few days and haven't had time to write anything, I have now returned though! So it will be the usual 1 or 2 day gaps from now on

Virgil would like to have said that he even tried to sleep the night that him and Logan had told the others about everything

 

But he didn't, there was no point really, he was still so full of adrenaline that he could just tell that he wouldn't get to sleep

 

He spent hours scrolling through various sites, watching various videos, all getting more and more bizarre the later it got, after he finished the hour long video of the dvd icon bouncing round the screen, he decided it was safe to venture out to grab a drink

 

It was 3 am, no one else would be up right?

 

“Logan?”

 

As he went down the stairs he was surprised to see someone else still awake, and thankfully Logan seemed just as surprised to see Virgil

 

The logical side pulled his eyes away from the laptop he had been typing on and turned to face the stairs

 

“Oh, hello Virgil, what brings you here so late”

 

“Couldn't sleep”

 

Virgil responded, finishing the walk downstairs and going to the kitchen

 

Logan looked at him skeptically

 

“Based on your attire I doubt you  _ tried _ to sleep”

 

He looked down, only just realising that he hadn't even bothered to change into pajamas

 

“Well…”

 

He replied, taking a seat next to Logan on the sofa, placing his glass of water on the coffee table and leaning over his boyfriend's shoulder to look at the laptop

 

“You can't really speak, you're awake as well, and you're doing work?”

 

Virgil looked at him incredulously, making Logan laugh slightly

 

“I might as well do something productive with the time”

 

“Can't relate” 

 

Virgil said, now resting his head on Logan's shoulder, watching him type things into documents and spreadsheets, sometimes making a spelling mistake and having to go back

 

After one of these mistakes Logan sighed quietly and Virgil decided to address it

 

“Wow, really thought you'd be better at spelling Lo”

 

“I'm finding it harder to concentrate with you here”

 

Despite the chuckle and light tone Virgil felt bad, his brain shouting at him that he messed up and did something wrong

 

“Oh, sorry, I can go-”

 

“No!”

 

Logan looked slightly embarrassed about how quick his response was

 

“I didn't mean… just, stay? I don't really need to do this work right now, we can watch a film or something”

 

Virgil let out a quiet sigh of relief and settled back down against Logan, trying to ignore how quickly his brain had jumped to the conclusion that he had done something wrong

 

Neither of them did end up sleeping but both were glad that they had someone to spend the usually lonely hours with

 

It was late into the morning before they saw anyone else

 

Patton came downstairs as the two were discussing the films they had watched over breakfast, Virgil with his hoodie sleeves rolled up slightly so he wouldn't accidentally dip them in his cereal

 

The stark white of the bandage obvious even against his pale skin

 

“Hey kiddos, Virgil you're down here awfully early, oh what's that on your arm, did you get hurt?”

 

Virgil froze, glancing at his exposed arms and internally cursing himself, feeling Logan also tense up beside him

 

For a few seconds he just sat there, not even breathing, because for all they said they'd telling the whole story the other day, neither of them had actually mentioned Virgil's injury

 

But now he was backed into a corner where he'd have to say something, and it felt like his whole world was crashing and burning around him


	3. Don't you know we love you?

Virgil continued to stand unmoving for a while, hoping that maybe everything would reverse itself if he didn't move, before slowly standing up, pulling his sleeves down and putting his bowl on the table

 

Logan heard him take a shaky breath and stood up beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders in support

 

“Should I not have asked that?”

 

Patton now looked slightly afraid and guilty as he saw the reaction of the other sides

 

Virgil just swallowed hard, leaning slightly into Logan's arms before shaking his head

 

“It's fine Pat, can we talk in your room or something?”

 

“Sure thing kiddo”

 

So Virgil turned around to briefly kiss Logan before following Patton up to his room

 

Once there, Virgil sat on the bed while Patton pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it so that he was still facing Virgil

 

But neither of them spoke

 

Virgil just stared at the floor, his brain running a million miles a minute, why am I here? Why did I roll my sleeves up? Why didn't I notice? Why didn't I remember? Why didn't I just tell them in the first place?

 

Tears were stinging at his eyes and he tried to wipe them away with his sleeve

 

“Virgil?”

 

Patton leaned over the chair to place a hand on his shoulder

 

Virgil took another shaky breath, keeping his arm over his eyes before saying at barely even a whisper, his voice weak and strained

 

“It's self-harm” 

 

He tried to lift his eyes to look at Patton but he found himself just bursting into tears

 

Of course Patton immediately jumped up to go over and hug Virgil, who straight away fell into the hug, sobbing into Patton's shoulder

 

And for another while the two sat in silence, other than Virgil's incessant tears

 

“Why?”

 

That was the question, the one that always seemed to follow this kind of revelation, the one he asked Logan what must only have been a week ago, the one Logan had asked him

 

Perhaps this time he should be a little less brief

 

Virgil sat back and tried to collect himself before speaking

 

“I…”

 

But perhaps he needed to be more brief

 

There was a single phrase that he could use

 

That would get his point across just as efficiently

 

“I hate myself”

 

This time his revelation didn't cause him to burst into tears, or even feel sad

 

In fact, he just laughed dryly

 

“Rightfully so”

 

Patton tried to protest that

 

“Virgil-”

 

He noticed the strange far away look in Virgil's eyes, he had to do something

 

So he put his hand on Virgil's shoulder again, making him focus on looking at him

 

“Virgil… we all love you, do you think there's no reason for that? We chose to be your friend Virge, cause we like you, cause you're cool”

 

Patton just caught the glimpse of smile on Virgil's face

 

But there was still something worrying Patton

 

“You needed bandages?”

 

“And stitches actually”

 

The horrified look on Patton's face brought Virgil back to the reality of what he did, it all went by in a blur, he never really thought about it, he didn't like to

 

“It was when Logan and Roman had that argument, I left when Logan said he couldn't love me because he didn't have emotions, I just felt so worthless and stupid, like, of course he doesn't like me, why would he? I took it too far though, I heard Logan outside my door and I panicked and fucked up my arms really bad, I don't like to think about what would've happened if I didn't go outside and tell him. Logan did it all, the stitches and the bandages, I was barely conscious, I kind of forget it happened sometimes”

 

Virgil had just kept on talking, everything he should've said that night suddenly just spilling out of him, when he finally looked back at Patton he noticed the other side was crying

 

“Oh, eh, sorry-”

 

But he was wrapped in a tight hug before he could finish the sentence

 

“Th- thank you for telling me all this”

 

Patton mumbled against his shoulder

 

“Uh yeah, no problem, you need a tissue Pat?”

 

The crying side pulled away from Virgil and just nodded, pulling a tissue from one of his pockets and trying to wipe up the tears

 

Virgil stood up to leave

 

“See you later kiddo, I'm always here if you need me”

 

He nodded and smiled at Patton as he left the room, feeling like a weight had been lifted

 

Patton was still wiping his eyes when Roman walked in

 

“What's the tea?”

 

Patton looked at Roman in confusion, and Roman rephrased the question

 

“Why was Virgil in here?”

 

“How did you know he was in here?”

 

“I saw you both walk in looking terrified so I came to check out the situation, what's going on?”

 

Patton debated not telling Roman, after all it was Virgil's information but maybe it would do him good for everyone to know, maybe that's what he actually wanted Patton to do

 

So that's exactly what he did

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I think my branding is 'occasionally wholesome but also ominous'


	4. When to stop

Virgil wasn't aware of Roman going into Patton's room after him

 

As soon as he left he practically ran back downstairs to find Logan, who was thankfully still on the sofa in the living room

 

When he saw Virgil come down the stairs he immediately jumped up and pulled him into a hug which Virgil gladly reciprocated

 

“Was everything okay?”

 

Logan asked quietly

 

“It was fine, I… I told him about what happened”

 

Virgil just felt Logan nodding against the side of his head

 

He then gently kissed Logan's cheek, who responded by moving his head back and connecting their lips instead

 

After only a few seconds they parted, Virgil turning to go to his room and Logan returning to the work he started last night

 

On the way to his room Virgil ran into Roman 

 

“Sup?”

 

But Roman looked at him strangely for a second before smiling sympathetically at him and walking past

 

Virgil was left standing very confused in the hallway, unsure of how to react to what just happened

 

\--------------------

 

“Hey Logan?”

 

Roman wasn't really sure what to say to Virgil when he passed him, it was hard to look at him the same after finding all of that out

 

The logical side turned his head toward Roman to indicate that he was listening but kept his eyes glued to the screen

 

“Well I was talking to Patton and just wanted you to confirm some stuff for me”

 

He saw Logan stop typing before looking down at the keyboard like it had just told him his dog died

 

“It's about Virgil isn't it?”

 

That was basically all the confirmation Roman needed but he had to be sure

 

“He really… did that?”

 

He couldn't bring himself to say the words

 

Logan just nodded grimly before adding

 

“Roman? Don't bring that up to him, I don't think he likes discussing it”

 

Roman nodded back and left, slightly shaken from what he had just found out

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil often found it fascinating that Logan and Roman could somehow argue about the most trivial things

 

Today it happened to be which bowl they used for popcorn

 

Virgil really wasn't paying much attention, those two often did this, he was content just playing a game on his phone, vaguely listening to whatever the others were saying

 

But he noticed things were getting more and more heated, maybe he should be paying attention

 

“You can never just accept an opinion can you? No everything has to be done logically and smartly!”

 

“I am the embodiment of logic, what more do you expect from me! Anyway how can you argue against the best and most efficient way of doing things!”

 

If this was where it was headed then things were going to get personal quickly

 

Virgil placed a hand on Logan's arm to try and settle him but Logan wasn't exactly the current problem

 

“Because you just have to control everything Logan, you think you're the best side because you always know the right thing to do but you don't! You're the same as the rest of us so stop putting yourself on a pedestal!”

 

Virgil could see Patton trying to calm Roman which also didn't seem to be working

 

“A pedestal?! You think I of all people put myself on a pedestal? After everything I trusted telling you with and you apparently didn't even care, maybe it's time you got out of your own bubble and payed attention to us for a change!”

 

All the efforts of the other two sides weren't going to stop this, they were just going to have to wait it out

 

“Just because I don't worship you because you went through some 'bad times’ I'm suddenly self obsessed, grow up Logan! Not everyone has to love you because you were a bit sad once”

 

“I don't expect anyone to worship or love me because I fucked up my own life, that's my problem that you can't use as a stupid excuse to constantly negate my opinions and values”

 

“No, you know what? I would be fine with it if you just fucked up your own life but you fucked up everyone else's in the process”

 

Everything said up until now could be looked over and forgiven as something said in a moment of rage, but what Roman said next would not be so easily forgiven

 

If he had just known when to stop they could have all moved past this

 

If he had just known when to stop then it wouldn't have set off the series of events that would leave each of them shaken

 

But he didn't, instead of stopping Roman said

 

“if you actually loved Virgil you wouldn't have been the one who drove him to near suicide”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, about time shit hit the fan don't you think?


	5. These problems are my own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it interesting that everyone immediately blamed and attacked Roman despite presumably knowing that he'll have his own one of these stories (not that you shouldn't hate him in this one, it was definitely what I wanted the reaction to be lol)

****

All of the rage and anger had disappeared from Logan

 

Instead he was staring at Roman, shocked and upset by what he had said

 

Now it was Virgil glaring daggers at the creative side, who was just glared right back, this could again go south very quickly

 

But when Virgil spoke it was far from the shouting match just a few minutes prior, his voice was low and menacing, succeeding in its goal of making Roman slightly apprehensive of the smaller side

 

“What the fuck did you just say?”

 

Despite his apprehension Roman still didn't back down

 

“It's true though isn't it?”

 

Virgil stood up and crossed the room, standing over Roman before grabbing the collar of his outfit and pulling it so that the other side was leaning forward and had to look up to meet Virgil's eyes

 

“I don't give a shit if it's true or not, you don't have the right to say anything about that”

 

Roman had the sense to look wary but Virgil soon dropped the fabric in his fist, making Roman fall backwards slightly in his chair

 

Virgil began to walk away but he whipped round when he heard Roman stand up behind him, he  had turned around just in time to be punched in the side of the face, his body falling against the sofa

 

Pain spreading across his cheek

 

He had closed his eyes against the pain and when he reopened them Roman was gone, either regretting what he did or not wanting to get hit himself

 

Logan and Patton had run to his side after he ended up on the floor, Logan helping him into a sitting position and wrapping an arm round him for support and Patton somehow obtaining an ice pack for his cheek, which Virgil gratefully pressed against his face

 

None of them spoke for a while, all taking a moment to fully realise what had happened

 

“I'm sorry Virgil”

 

Virgil turned toward Logan with confusion, unsure what he could be apologising for

 

“What Roman said, it was right in a way, I said the words that drove you to do that, it's my fault and I'm sorry”

 

Logan was looking at his own lap, unable to meet either of the others eyes

 

It was then that everything suddenly became very clear for Virgil

 

“No, it's not your fault, and I'm not just saying that to be nice, what I did was my fault and my problem, a problem I had before you said that and a problem I still have after. I had been self-harming for god knows how long, it was only a matter of time till I went as far as I did, by accident or not, if it hadn't been you saying that then it would've just been the next thing. I'm… I'm unstable, my whole life is like a thin sheet of ice, it's fine until you put any amount of pressure on it and then it cracks and shatters, I shattered, and maybe now the ice is thinner than ever. It wasn't your fault Logan, I'm just broken”

 

Virgil suddenly covered his mouth with his had to stifle a sudden sob, before he knew it he was fully crying, though he wasn't entirely sure why

 

Logan pulled him closer and rested his face on Virgil's head, tears also welling in his eyes, Patton was unsure what to do, on one hand Virgil and Logan were both clearly distressed but on the other hand Roman had just disappeared, and after doing that he must not be in the best state either

 

Eventually he decided to stay with Logan and Virgil, he wasn't sure if he could even face Roman right now, he probably needed time to cool off anyway

 

And he thought briefly about what Virgil said about his problems being his own before casting that aside to help them as best he could


	6. Charity Case

“I can't believe Roman actually punched you”

 

Patton sounded a mix of disappointed and angry

 

Virgil had thankfully stopped crying enough to actually respond

 

“Yeah I didn't think he'd take it that far”

 

He gingerly touched the forming bruise on his face and winced slightly

 

“I just don't get why”

 

Logan was talking more to himself than anyone else but Virgil noticed Patton looking away guiltily when he said it, and Patton seemed to have noticed that Virgil noticed him

 

“I know why, but… I don't think I should tell you, not just now anyway”

 

Both Logan and Virgil were looking at him with disappointment

 

“Well… it's just, this was the result of me telling someone another person's problems”

 

The question of how Roman knew had fled Virgil's mind pretty quickly but now it clicked for him

 

“It was you?”

 

Patton nodded once and started talking incredibly quickly

 

“I'm so sorry Virgil, it's just he asked me why you were in my room and I just thought maybe you'd want him to know any-”

 

“It's fine! Just… it's fine, he would have to find out at some point anyway, it was probably better sooner rather than later”

 

Virgil went to stand up but Logan quickly stood up beside him and held out his hand to help Virgil up first

 

“Oh, eh, thanks?”

 

\--------------------

 

It had been a week since the incident and Virgil hadn't seen or heard from Roman since he had punched him in the face

 

As far as he knew the only one of them who had contact with him was Patton who he occasionally saw going into the creative side's room

 

Virgil wasn't really sure how to feel about this sudden disappearance, so he mostly just ignored it

 

But it wasn't just Roman who had been acting different, both Logan and Patton kept on doing little favours for Virgil, things like getting a drink for him or getting something from his room or Logan even once got something on a slightly higher shelf

 

This one happened to be the last straw for Virgil

 

“I get that I'm slightly shorter than you guys but I think I can reach it Logan”

 

It could be played off as a joke but he knew Logan could sense the bitter anger in his tone

 

He took the instant coffee from Logan anyway

 

“I just thought I'd make it easier for you-”

 

Virgil turned angrily towards Logan

 

“Why?”

 

Logan didn't seem to have an answer for that

 

“You and Patton keep on doing this, I don't need your help you know? I'm not some charity case for you two to use to make yourselves feel better, we all fucked this up, all 4 of us, so stop acting like I'm some injured puppy begging you for help”

 

He tried to leave with his coffee but Logan started speaking again

 

“I'm sorry-”

 

“Don't apologize”

 

Virgil snapped back at Logan again, he was angry and annoyed and maybe it wasn't best to take that out on Logan but he was so sick of everything and he just wanted the world to stop for a while, he just wanted it to go back to normal, just for a few hours, he was so tired

 

So Virgil carefully opened the door to the room

 

The lights were all off, a laptop on a desk in the corner was the only reason Virgil could see the figure curled up on the floor, his head buried in his hands, and Virgil too put his hand to his own face at the sight

 

But he determinedly pulled his shaking fist away from his face and finally addressed the figure

 

“Roman?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were still confused, this ain't gonna be very happy for a while


	7. The thing with Roman

Logan was surprised at Virgil's sudden outburst but it made a lot of sense

 

Of course Virgil wouldn't want to be helped or pitied because of this, add to that the stress and uncertainty of change and really Logan can't believe he didn't think about this before, and now Virgil's annoyed at him

 

He sat on the sofa, opening his laptop but he soon realised that he had nothing to do on it so he just stared hopelessly at it for an answer that he'd never get

 

“Logan? You okay there kiddo?”

 

This broke Logan's daze and he turned to Patton, who had just come downstairs

 

“Maybe, I don't think Virgil has been coping well with all this, and I don't think our constant helping him with basics tasks has helped that”

 

Patton hummed in response and sat down next to Logan on the sofa

 

“I guess we should've seen that coming”

 

Logan had noticed that Patton was regularly leaving and entering Roman's room, if any of the them would give him an answer to what's happening then Patton would be his best bet

 

“Patton, is Roman okay?”

 

He phrased it this way strategically because he knew that Patton wasn't going to provide a clear answer if he out right asked what was wrong with him

 

He noticed Patton's eyes beginning to well with tears and maybe he hadn't taken in how bad this could be

 

“I honestly don't know, he won't even talk to me”

 

\--------------------

 

Roman looked up slowly as Virgil still standing in the door, he hand twitched and shook as he pulled it away from his face, in fact Virgil realised that Roman's entire body was twitching and shaking

 

It felt like something out of a horror film, Virgil was regretting this, maybe he should just get Patton

 

“Roman?”

 

He repeated just in case the other hadn't heard him

 

But he still got no response

 

\--------------------

 

“Wait he isn't speaking to you?”

 

Patton shook his head sadly

 

“It's like he's completely closed himself off, the only thing I've heard him say all week is when he sometime mutters 'empty’”

 

Logan wasn't sure how to react to this but he knew that it was very important that he figured out what was happening

 

“Patton you have to tell me everything that's been happening, for Roman's sake”

 

\--------------------

 

Patton had stayed with Virgil and Logan until they themselves had departed and then he decided to visit Roman, he must not be doing very well after attacking Virgil like that

 

Patton essentially looked after all the sides, they all came to him with their problems, even Logan sometimes, this meant that he had seen them at some of their worst, but what he saw in Roman's room was something else

 

His lights were all off, making it harder to see the occasional holes in the walls and tears in the carpet, several things were ripped or damaged in some way, and Roman himself was hunched over in his bed, rocking back and forth, not even attempting to fix his hair which was going all over the place, and when he spoke his voice was high pitched and kept breaking

 

“Why? Why did I do it? Why don't I care? I don't care, I just want to care about it, why don't I feel it? Nothing matters, I just wanted to care about something, I wanted to feel something other that this, this empty”

 

Patton was terrified, he ran over to Roman and shook his shoulders, trying to get him to snap out of the trance he was in, but it was no use

 

“Roman? Roman please, I'm here, it's okay, I'm here for you”

 

But he got no response

 

\--------------------

 

“I still visit him, I don't like the idea of him being completely alone in there, I bring him food and water, but I don't know what's happening to him, I don't know if he'll ever go back to normal, it's like he's just completely shut down”

 

Logan looked down at his legs, trying to fight back his own tears as he listened to Patton recounting his version of the story

 

“You've had to go through all that alone?”

 

“Well yeah but Roman's more important than that”

 

Logan could make an argument against that but he decided not to, he needed time to take this all in

 

\--------------------

 

Virgil looked around the room at the damaged walls and furniture, then he turned back to Roman, taking in his sunken eyes, messed up hair and twitching hands, he crouched so that he was eye level with him and gingerly reached out toward him

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when the next update will be with Christmas and stuff going on so if I don't post for a while, don't worry


	8. Hiatus

Hey

 

So I'm just going to get to the point

 

I don't have a direction for this story anymore

 

I don't feel, I think, started as a one shot that I had an idea for and then I had a general idea for some sequals that I was really excited and happy about at first but, now I realize I've just been getting bored of it these past few chapters and I'm not trying as hard or making as good content as I want to be and you guys deserve only my best

 

So I'm sorry to announce that this story is going on a potentially permanent hiatus, I might continue it but if I do it will be a least a few months

 

I will continue to write but it probably won't be sander sides content for, again, at least a few months but I have some ideas and I love this community so much so I'll definitely be back at some point :)

 

(If for some reason anyone wants to take this and do something with it, go right ahead, I'll look forward to seeing it :D)

 

So thank you guys, gals, and non-binary pals, it's been fun, peace out 


	9. The Revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's been a while, huh?
> 
> So  Tritails  has very kindly offered to finish this story. They're a great writer so you can all trust them to do this story the justice it deserves
> 
> (It will continue to be posted here but go check them out for being really cool and writing really good)
> 
> Welcome back guy, gals and non-binary pals

 

Virgil reached out to touch Roman, Roman shifted backwards to avoid his touch, "empty, empty empty empty empty." Romans breath shook as he speed up.  His eyes were sunk in and gray, his skin seemed to be ash white, and was loose on his bones. His hair was thinned to a famished grain, and his lips were chapped and bleeding. The very essence of Roman seemed to be gone as he chattered to himself like a madman:   
  
"Emptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyemptyempty."    
  
Virgil grabbed Romans shoulders and turned him to face him. Roman trembled, a white blank expression cemented Romans face, "it's my fault, I'm sorry!" It was disturbing how much emotion came out of his whitewashed features. He took one look at Virgil... "I'm sorry."....and broke down completely.    
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Roman leaded his head on Virgil's shoulder as ugly raw sobs  relentlessly shook him back and forth.    
  
Virgil stood frozen,The man who had punched him was crying to him how sorry he was, but in this state... Virgil looked at the ghost of a once friend, but now... Virgil mimicked something Patton did to comfort him, he rubbed Romans back in rhythmic circles.   
  
He gently sat Roman back down, a sickening thought seeped in. "Roman, give me your wrists." with one swoop Virgil grabbed  Romans wrists. Roman gave a faint cry of protest as Virgil inspected them. 'No cuts.' Virgil dropped them with a relieved sigh.    
  
Roman took one long look at Virgil, directly in the eyes. His eyelids fluttered, and he fainted, and fell to the ground with a blood curdling "CrAcK!"   
  
Virgil jumped at the sudden movement and screamed. Logan  and Patton burst through the door. Logan ran straight to Virgil, "Are you okay!" The panic cracked down on Logan's robot esthetic, giving Virgil a bit of a jump at the extreme worry in Logan's eyes.   
  
"Uhh.. Yeah I'm fine." Virgil stuttered. "It's just..." He gestured towards the sleeping Roman. "He fell and it scared me a bit."    
  
Logan knelt down to the unconscious Roman, "What the hell?" Logan took in the entire scene, Roman looked dead, thoroughly dead.   
  
Patton froze upon seeing Roman. "What happen to him?" He whispered to keep his voice from cracking.   
  
Logan inspected the damage, "It appears he malfunctioned," he stated, matter of fact. But anyone who looked closely could see that Logan was shaken up. Turning towards Virgil and Patton, he continued. "How long has he been like this?" A slight tremble corrupted his breath as he tried to keep his voice under control.   
  
"Since he punched Virgil." Patton answered.   
  
Logan stood up and ushered all of them out of the room, then picked up Roman and followed them out.   
  
Virgil couldn't look at Roman, he looked so... Dead.   
  
His breath quickened, 'what if he is dead.'   
  
No. No. No nononononononono!   
  
                  He's not dead        He's not dead   
  
He's not dead   
                                             He's not dead   
                                                                                           He's not dead He's not dead   
  
Vigil excused himself from the others and rushed to his room. Logan and Patton laid Roman on the couch.    
  
"What do you think is wrong with him?" Patton asked, pulling a fluffy blanket over Roman.   
  
Logan paused,"I think he was malfunctioning."    
  
Patton cocked his head, "Malfunctioning? But... Why?"    
  
"Could have been stress," Logan paced back and forth, his thoughts swirling with confusion. "I mean, I would have been stressed if I hit Virgil." He was talking more to himself than to Patton. "He deserved it."   
  
Patton shot up. "He deserved it! How could you say something like that!" Patton raised his voice, "he's made mistakes! Everyone changes!"    
  
Logan, surprised at Patton's volume, yelled back at him, "He never changes!" Logan took a step towards Patton, towering over him. "He insults Virgil, yells at me an-!"   
  
"Give him a chance! Please!" Patton pleaded. Logan shook his head.   
  
"He's had chances." Logan growled, then to a step back. "I'm done with this." Logan turned to walk away.   
  
"You haven't changed." Patton glared at Logan, bitter venom dripped from each word.   
"Roman was right," Logan stood, shocked at Pattons words. "But it didn't give him the right to use it as a weapon against you." Pattons gaze didn't waver. "Get out of my sight." He spat, tuning his back to Logan. "Leave."


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil walked into the living room, it was decently late and he expected Patton to be done or currently cooking dinner. Virgil took a long look at Patton and Roman on the couch. Patton was sleepily latched on to a wide awake Roman, who was just starting at the tv in silence. Virgil when the over to Roman and waved a hand in front of his face, "hello? Earth to princey?"    
  
Roman gently moved Virgil's hand out of his face, and continued staring at the tv. Virgil turned his attention to Patton, who seemed to half sleeping. He waved his hand in front of Patton's face, and Patton sleepily blinked at Virgil.    
  
"Hmmm?" Patton mumbled,"do you need something kiddo?"   
  
Virgil nodded his head. " Where is Logan?"    
  
Patton shrugged, "Don't know, don't care."   
  
Virgil was slightly alarmed at that. "What!" Virgil began panicking. "Patton, did something happen! Did you two fight! Is it my fault!"    
  
"Shhh" Patton shifted to better face Virgil, "your being to loud, and it's not your fault."   
  
Virgil took a better look at Patton, his eyes were as sunken in and weary as Romans. "Ok Patton, just get some rest."    
  
Patton closed his eyes and snuggled into Romans lap, Virgil pulled a blanket over the two and left. He went to Logan's room and knocked, "Are you in there Logan?" He called.   
  
He got a grumbled response, and Logan opened the door. His face was slightly tear stained and weary, "Do you need something?" He yawned propping himself against the doorframe.   
  
"Did you and Patton fight." Virgil stated, looking Logan directly in the eyes.   
  
"Hmm... That's a good question, ask tomorrow." Logan attempted to close the door, but Virgil stuck his foot in between the door and the door frame.   
  
"Tell me," Virgil grabbed his hand. "Please?" Logan wanted to melt, Virgil had the damned puppy eyes.   
  
Logan sighed and widened the door, "come in."     
  
Virgil smiled in triumph and flopped on the ground, "I win, spill the beans." He chirped, smugly grinning.    
  
"I and Patton had a... Disagreement about Roman."  Logan nervously said, "I simply stated that he might have... Deserved to malfunction?"    
  
Virgil groaned, " Logan no. That's wrong on so many levels."   
  
"But he punched you." Logan reasoned.   
  
"I forgive him. Please just... Don't kill him."   
  
Logan sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I can't make any promises with not punching him."   
  
"No punching, from what I've seen, it causes us to malfunction."   
  
Logan nodded, and gave Virgil a hug. "I won't hurt Roman, just for you."   
~   
  
Patton cried into Romans shoulder.    
  
I yelled at Logan.   
I yelled at Logan.   
  
Patton shook as he sobbed into Romans shoulder   
  
I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry.   
  
Roman blinked, slowly approaching sanity. 'Where am I? What the hell?' Roman felt exhausted. He took a look over himself. 'Dang, I'm skinnier than Virgil!' Not in a good way though.   
  
Roman felt something shaking on his shoulder. Patton. Patton? Roman lifted Patton's face up to his. His eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying. "Patton? Pat what's wrong?"   
  
Patton didn't answer. He cried and cried.    
  
"Patton! Patton!"   
  
He seemed to be far away, looking at something only he could see.   
  
Roman felt his own tears pricking his eyes. "Patton! Patton please! Pat please!" He shook him desperately.   
  
"PATTON"


	11. Chapter 11

Patton ached all over, Roman was shouting... Shouting? Moving... Motion... Roman. It clicked, and he shot out of his trance like state. Roman was safe! 

~~~~

2 Weeks Before

 

Virgil was shocked when Romans shouts carried to Logans room. Roman...  _Shouting!_ Virgil bolted downstairs, with Logan at his heels. A very frazzled Roman was trying desperately to shake some sense into the dazed Patton. Roman was definitely in need of nutrients, he looked like a corpse. But Roman was awake. As soon as Logans eyes fell on Patton, he stopped short. Eyeing Patton warily. 

 

_It wasn't his fault... Was it?_

 

Virgil ran to grab some ice cold water from the kitchen, hopefully to snap Patton out of his airhead mentality. A quick glance at Logan told Virgil all he needed to know about what was going on in Logans mind.

 

"Hey teach." Logans gaze dropped to Virgil. "It's not your fault."

 

Logan highly doubted that was the case, but the tone of Virgil's voice made him want to believe...  _Despite the logic of the situation._

Virgil dumped the ice water on Patton's head. When that failed, Virgil grabbed a towel and dried Patton's hair. Roman gave Patton a blanket and watched in the distance was he just melted into a sobbing mess.

 

"What's going on!" Roman demanded. "I wake up, and my perfect skin is ruined, and Patton is crying!"

 

"Perfect skin? Really."

 

"How are you not panicking!" Roman cried.

 

Logan looked Roman in the eyes. "We just went through this. Virgil was punched awhile ago." He watched the unusual concern trickling into Romans features

 

"You were punched! Who? What? When?" 

 

Virgil blinked in surprise, "You. A blubbering idiot. Forever ago."

 

Roman blinked, "I don't remember, well... Punching you." He turned to Logan. "Who went though this, before you know" He gestured towards Patton. "Patton."

 

Logan glared at Roman, barely able to keep the spitfire in his voice to a minimum. "You. You went through this as some well deserved backlash for  **punching** Virgil."

 

Roman nervously shuffled his feet.

 

 "I'm sorry." 

 

The meek whisper escaped his lips as his eyes burned into the floor. "I... I just don't remember, what happened."

 

Logan felt a tang of guilt, "look, we don't know what happened to make you act like... A cotton headed ninimuffin." With a deep breath he continued. "Because I somehow doubt  that you would have done all this because a silly argument over a popcorn bowl."

 

Roman flinched, "all this happened over a popcorn bowl?" No one spoke...

 

"After we fix Patton, can we forget this ever happened?" Virgil said, a tired gray tinting his eyes. 

 

Logan gave a small smile, "it would probably be for the better, wouldn't it..."

 

 

"I should try and keep him well taken care of, it is my fault after all. It would be unfair to the both of you if you had to do it as well." Roman added.

 

"I think it would be unfair to Patton if you did take care of him, well... Take care of him by yourself."

 

Logan nodded in agreement, "We will all take responsibility for caring for Patton. And if this works, he will eventually come to."

 

~

 

Patton woke up. wait... When did he fall asleep? He attempted to move, but found himself unable. Roman was spread like butter across his lap, while Logan and Virgil were silently watching... Well, something. Patton glanced all around him. It was slightly messy... Messes that need to be cleaned. He got up as silently as possible and moved to start cleaning. 

 

"Patton no!" Virgil grabbed Patton in protest. "The first thing you do is start cleaning! Seriously! Sit. Back. Down." Virgil commanded.

 

Slightly dazed, Patton obliged. 

 

"We need to talk."

 

~

It was forever and a day ago the "incident" happened. They all knew, they just never mentioned it... Never. Again.

 


End file.
